


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [11]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana. And a tattoo. Equaled Ryan freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> _February 12: Some say the world will end in fire_

Ryan developed a phobia of tattoos, after wards. After defeating the cobra curse, he never wanted to look at another tattoo again. The curse had moved up his body, coursed through his blood and nerves with pain, all culminating in a blast of heat and fire that made him yearn for the sweet release of death and not having to endure it anymore. But of course every time he morphed, the pain would intensify and move just that bit closer to his neck, bringing with it fear and frustration. Fear because he didn't know how long before the snake killed him and frustration because of how close he was to losing everything. Again.

He had finally found a home, a place where he belonged. But then Diabolico had to put this curse on him. He wanted to get revenge; he had wanted to kill every demon that came and threatened Mariner Bay.

He had defeated the original Cobra and somehow stopped his slow but certain death by magical tattoo.

The point was, it would be too soon even after all this time to see another tattoo – moving or otherwise. He knew it was kind of irrational, but phobias didn't have to be rational.

It was why he freaked out when he saw black ink peeking through Dana's two-piece bikini. They were at the beach, enjoying some down time from their real lives; Dana and Kelsey were trying to build a sandcastle, Chad, Joel, and Carter were having some sort of competition underwater on who could hold his breath the longest. (Ryan was totally betting on Chad.)

He hadn't meant to be looking _there_ , right at his sister's backside, but Dana had leaned over the sandcastle and the glint of the sun had forced him to glance there momentarily (or so he would've claimed if anyone had called him on it) and he thought he saw something peeking through. And terror coursed through him.

It was out of place – this fear. No one would've any reason to go after Dana like that and if they had, he would've surely known about it.

He lied back down on his beach towel and tried to rid himself of the terror and – and mild curiosity. It had seemed out of character for Dana to get a tattoo. He knew he hadn't known his sister long but she didn't strike himself as the sort of person who would go and get a tattoo. 

For the rest of the beach trip, he couldn't help but think about the tattoo.


End file.
